Body Heat
by Ay Hua
Summary: What do you do when the heat gets to be too much? VashxMeryl


Trigun is owned by Yasuhiro Nightow.

Body Heat

_God damn it. Why is it he's always so bloody hot? Is there never a time when he's not burning?_ Meryl was once again fighting to stay asleep, once again in the wee hours of the morning. Even in the deserts cool if not cold nights Meryl always seemed to be far too warm for her liking. This nightly battle had become second nature since Vash's return. Since then Meryl had found it harder and harder to get any real sleep.

The day he had returned she had been so happy that she had flung herself into his arms. She had welcomed the heat from his body then, even in the middle of the scorching noon sun. Even then he had felt hotter then anything she had felt up to that point. But she had never bothered about it, and she figured at that point anyway that she never would, but that was then…this was now. And now she was melting under heat that wasn't hers to begin with.

Finally groaning loudly she threw the covers off her body as well as the one creating all the bloody heat. She looked over at Vash a scowl on her features. The man was insufferable at times. His quirky nature, his dangerous side, and his donut inhaling side all rolled up into the ball that he became at night lay beside her. Since his return he had finally proclaimed his love, as Meryl did like wise. Since then they had been sharing a bed, not that the sex was bad, oh hell no. It was better then Meryl had expected, but Vash's bloody body heat was something else.

Meryl continued to watch Vash with an air of imminent death around them. Soon the human furnace would wake complaining that he was cold and try grabbing the blankets from her. This nightly ritual had taken place the first time the couple had slept together. That night had been particularly heated since their actions warranted it. But as they slept Vash had wrapped the two of them in a rather heavy comforter and promptly fell into a deep sleep. Meryl had woken wrapped tightly in Vash's arms, not a bad thing, but the fact that she was sweating was. It wasn't even the kind of sweating that comes from a good shagging, but rather a sweating that comes from a good hour spent in a hot sauna. And as far as Meryl knew they didn't have sex in a sauna. So began their nightly fights over who gained supremacy over the blankets.

This night was no different. Meryl waited patiently for Vash to wake, and when he did he was graced with the coldest look he had gotten from his lover in a long time.

"Hehe…hi Mer…" he stammered. He could tell that he had once again heated the bed to the point of ruining Meryl's sleep. Truth be told the two made love so often that by the time they fell asleep it was only a few hours before she had to wake to greet the day…and then they would do it again. Not that they complained, but when Meryl really needed sleep the few hours turned into a few more then Meryl could stand.

"Vash…" she whispered, her voice quite and controlled. "I thought you had brought another blanket? Why is it that we both end up under the heaviest comforter in the house?"

"Ahhh…well. You see Mer, you looked cold after, and well, I didn't want to you catch cold. It's a chilly night out, and I hate seeing you under the weather." Vash sat up as much as he could with a naked Meryl staring him down, not to mention that cold weather has a reputation of shrinkage. Added to the fact that most of his body was covered in metal and prosthetics. "Mer love, come on. Your tired I thought I was helping…"

"No I don't think that melting me was helping me. Look it Vash, if we're going to sleep together you need to remember that if I need heat all I have to do is roll over. You're like a walking heater. One, this isn't natural and two, I doubt either of us likes these late night wake up calls." Meryl threw the comforter back and Vash and made to roll over turning her back to him leaving the offending object with him, but Vash had a different idea.

Instead of allowing his upset lover to turn her back to him he hauled her underneath his body and pressed his hips into hers. "No Mer, I don't think so. You're not getting out of this tonight. It's nearly morning anyway, so why not start today off in a good mood?" and Vash proceeded to kiss and tease Meryl into conceding to his will. Which considering how angry she had been didn't take very long.

The two lovers didn't exit their bedroom until late into the morning. Meryl was late for work but she left with a sweet smile on her lips and eyes glazed with after sex euphoria, which brought a smile to Millie's as well. She was happy the two had finally found one another. Later after the women had left, Vash exited and went to entertain his brother, a goofy grin gracing his face, eyes still seeing Meryl naked and writhing under him. Knives looked at him with disgust but no longer bothered him about it. It was just going to happen again.

That night when everyone had returned Vash and Meryl retired to their room, to start their night over again. Both fully expecting to be woken up early to fight then make up, in the best way possible.


End file.
